His and His Alone extra
by mrchibisuz
Summary: this was suppose to be chapter nine of his and his alone, but i didn't like it at all. However, some people did. so here it is. Warning: Lemon. That and it might not make sense.


Fanfic- Naruto

Title- Lemon

Main Characters- Sakura and Sasuke

Rated- M **(Warning: Just what the title indicates)**

_(The original characters of Naruto don't belong to Me. they belong to the Author whose name I keep forgetting. However, Hiro, Madara's followers, and the dying man belong to me)_

_this chapter is temporary. i kind of don't like it so i'm going to fix it. _

**Chapter Nine**

"But why," Sakura demanded tears streaming from her eyes. "Why do you do this to me, Sasuke?"

**Sakura's POV**

It was already morning but Sakura refused to climb out of bed. She continued to stare at the floor. She hated this place, but most of all she hated Sasuke more than ever. Hated him for bringing her here, hated him for causing her so much pain and suffering. She had loved him in the past, but now she wasn't sure she saw him that way. Sakura turned toward the otherside of the bed. She had Naruto now; there was no need to be in love with Sasuke anymore. So what if he saved her from those wannabe rapists. She wasn't going to let him hurt her again like he did in the past. Always calling her annoying and weak, the weak part was true, but she wasn't annoying. No, Sasuke was annoying. Thinking he was better than anyone else and that the world revolved around him. So why having been saved by him or having him kiss her make her so nerves.

"It's not because I want him," Sakura whispered to herself. "It's just I'm afraid of what he might do to me."

**Sasuke's POV**

Sasuke continued to walk the corridors of this cave yet again. His sword continued to trace the wall leaving scratch marks as it did. It had already been three days since Sakura was taken away from Konoha and brought here and he still hadn't claimed her. He didn't bring her here to do Madara's bidding. He brought her here in order to make her his. However, it wouldn't make sense to kidnap her. What would he do after claiming her? Get rid of her or return her to Naruto all broken. Sasuke smiled, his hair covering his eyes. How he would love to see the pain in Naruto's face once he knows his so called "girl" is broken.

Today Sasuke was supposed to place Sakura in that room again, this time two of Madara's followers were to torture her, even more reason to piss off Naruto. Sasuke stopped in front of Madara's office. He knocked on Madara's door before opening the door.

"What is it, my boy?" Madara asked as he looked up from some paper work. He still had his orange mask on.

"Need to ask you a favor," Sasuke said as he set in one of the seats in front of Madara's desk.

**The Random Village**

**Naruto POV**

Sai had led the gang to a dark ally. There leaning on a wall was an old man in tattered clothes. In his hands he held a white cat. He kept whispering things to the white cat and it seemed like the white cat was listening, either that or listening to the soothing of his voice. Hinata held her breath as she felt tears sting her eyes. It was so sad. The old man looked so kind, but it was obvious he was homeless along with the cat. Maybe that is why the cat stayed with him, because he understood loneliness and abandonment.

"Hey there, Genji," Sai said. The old man named Genji looked up his eyes meeting Sai's.

"Hello, young man," Genji said as he petted the cat. "I see you brought some friends with you."

"Yeah, listen I'm sorry to have bothered you again," Sai said. "But could you please tell me where you saw the pink maiden?"

The old man shook his head. "Not pink Maiden."

"Oh man, then we came here for nothing," Kiba said annoyed.

"Not maiden," The man repeated as he dug in his breast pocket. "But a pink strand of hair."

Naruto gasped in surprise as he saw the pink strand of hair in the old man's hands. He took the strand from Genji's hand. He traced the length of the hair. It was no doubt Sakura's. "Kiba?" Naruto asked as he gave the strand to Kiba.

Kiba took the strand of hair from Naruto. He then made Akamaru sniff the strand. The dog looked into Kiba's eyes then he looked at the strand again. "It's hers alright," Kiba answered.

"Old man," Naruto turned to stare at the old man. "Where did you find this?"

**The Cave**

When Sasuke entered Sakura's room he found her asleep, still. He gently closed the door behind him in hopes he wouldn't wake her up. He slowly set on her bed. He placed his hands on both sides of her shoulder. He turned her around until her body was facing the ceiling. She had moaned annoyed, but she still hadn't woken up. Sasuke couldn't help but smile at her reaction. Gently with his fingers he traced her shoulder, then up to her neck until his fingers met her chin. He lifted her face up a bit then he placed a soft kiss on her lips. Sakura moaned annoyed. She brushed her lips as if there was a fly there then she turned to face the opposite side of him. Sasuke smiled again, and then he placed a kiss on her ear.

"Wake up, Sa-ku-ra," Sasuke whispered in her ear.

Sakura moaned yet again annoyed. She really just wanted to sleep.

Sasuke glanced at Sakura annoyed. _Is she a heavy sleeper?_

Sasuke's fingers then slid down her chin then back to her shoulder until he came among her tank top strap. He removed the strap from her shoulder, and then he placed a kiss on the exposed skin there.

"Not yet, Naruto," Sakura whispered as she felt a soft brush on her exposed skin. Then her eyes opened in shock. She knew Naruto wasn't here. Sakura set up instantly her eyes meeting Sasuke's. "Sasuke?"

"Took you long enough," Sasuke said annoyed. He glared at her annoyed that she thought it was Naruto. That meant she still had her eyes on Naruto. However, he wasn't going to let that stop him. Once this was over, she would only have him in her mind.

"Wh-wh-what are you doing?" Sakura asked as she moved as far away from him as the bed would allow her.

Sasuke continued to stare at Sakura. How afraid she looked right now. "Are you afraid of me, Sa-ku-ra?"

Sakura gave Sasuke a confused stare. "What? No."

Sasuke shook his head. "You're lying to me, again."

Sakura continued to stare at Sasuke in confusion. He was staring at her, the same stare he gave her yesterday, yesterday, when he saw her bare chest. Something wasn't right about him being here. Sakura started to climb off the bed. She was about to walk away from him, but Sasuke grabbed her wrist preventing her from leaving. Sakura's eyes widened in shock.

"Let me go," Sakura said her voice trembling as she tried to pull away.

Sasuke pulled Sakura back on the bed, he pinning her on the bed with both of his hands, so she wouldn't escape. He kissed her on the lips fully. Then he placed his lips on her ear. "You owe me." Sasuke whispered in her ear.

"WH-what do you mean?" Sakura asked as one of his hands slid inside her tank top.

"Like I said, you owe me," Sasuke said then he placed his mouth on hers again.

This time though the kiss was forceful. Sakura tried to push him away. She didn't understand. She didn't understand why he was forcing himself on her, but she wouldn't let him. Sakura felt fear rush toward her body, she wasn't ready for this. She wasn't ready to give herself to someone and especially not him. She wanted her first to be with Naruto.

"Sasuke, please stop," Sakura begged as his lips left hers and down her neck. "Please."

However, part of her didn't want him to stop. She felt herself losing by the way he touched her. She felt weaker than ever before and her free hand was gently moving to the top of his head. She slid her fingers between his hair. She closed her eyes as his lips lowered to her neck. "Please, stop." But her voice sounded weak. She grabbed his hair and pulled it. she wasn't going to give in so easily. Sasuke pinched her stomach causing Sakura to moan in pain.

"I can be forceful like those men, Sakura," Sasuke growled in anger. "Or i can be gentle."

Sakura felt tears stream from her eyes.

Sasuke felt a smile form on his lip. He was already winning. He slid his hands up her tank top. Then He squeezed one of her breast gently causing Sakura to moan.

"No," Sakura whispered, but she found no use in fighting him. She had already lost. If she tried to fight he would be forceful. Either way this was just a nightmare.

Sasuke placed a kiss on Sakura's lips. Sakura wrapped her free arm around his neck. She deepened the kiss when she pressed him closer. Sasuke released her other hand knowing she wouldn't fight him anymore. He then removed the tank top she was wearing. He held his breath at the sight of Sakura's beautiful full breasts. She was definitely gorgeous, especially topless. Sasuke then saw the cut between Sakura's breasts. The cut that one of the men he killed gave her. It somewhat angered him. He wanted to claim her with no wounds on her body.

He gently traced the wound causing Sakura to gasp in pain. "It still hurts?"

Sakura felt tears sting her eyes, not by the pain but by the memory. Sakura shook her head. She really did owe Sasuke for saving her, although she hated him. However, she didn't want to owe him with her body, but she found no point in fighting, because at the same time she longed for him.

"No, This pain is nothing compared what you are making me do" She snapped.

"Ah, Sakura," Sasuke said. "This will be over soon."

She felt Sasuke kiss her wound. Sakura closed her eyes. It felt like alchole was added to the wounded. That or she just hated this and him. He then kissed her on the lips and Sakura let him. She felt his tongue trace her lips begging for entry. At first she didn't allow him, but she felt him pinnch her again. She opened her mouth allowing him to place his tongue inside. It felt weird when their tongues touched. At first she tried to pull her tongue away from his, but he wouldn't let her. Then his lips left her mouth. He then traced her neck with his tongue. He lowered his mouth until they met one of her full breast. He licked her tighten nipple.

"Ah…Sa-su-ke," Sakura said. She was becoming weak, she knew she would give in, because part of her still wanted Sasuke.

With his fingers he traced Sakura's stomach, until his fingers met her sweat pants. He slid his finger inside Sakura's sweats. Sakura gasped as she felt his fingers trace her warmth. Her breathing deepened when his fingers reached her clitoris. Sakura felt shivers rush over her body as he gentle traced her clit. A moan had escaped her lips. She never, ever had this kind of sensation.

As much as she was enjoying this so was Sasuke. He enjoyed the feel of her body on his hands. He lowered his hands to her opening wondering what her reaction would be once he slid his fingers inside her opening. Sasuke couldn't help but pull his fingers from her opening when he felt some warm liquid between her legs.

"Look at how wet you are, Sa-ku-ra." Sasuke said as he showed her his wet fingers. Sakura blushed. She looked away, she had never gotten wet before, sure she knew what sex and masturbation was, but she never tried them. Sasuke licked his fingers. With both hands he pulled Sakura sweat pants along with her underpants removing them completely from her body. He lowered his head to her opening. He licked her warmth with his tongue, causing Sakura to gasp and moan his name. He sucked her clitoris causing more moans to escape Sakura's mouth.

Sasuke couldn't take it anymore. Her reaction and her body were intoxicating. He climbed off Sakura's bed. Sakura set up, thinking it was over, but she looked away when she saw him remove his clothes. Once Sasuke was complete naked he placed his fingers under Sakura's chin making her look at him. Sakura took a deep breath as she saw how gorgeous his body was. Sasuke placed his mouth on Sakura's giving her a passionate kiss. With the help of his hands on the bed he positioned himself in her opening. Sakura pulled away from the kiss and her eyes met his.

"Um… Sasuke," Sakura said as his lips went to her neck. "I'm a bit scared."

"Don't be," He whispered by her neck. He placed his mouth back on Sakura's kissing her passionately as he slowly placed himself inside her opening. Sakura stiffened as she felt him, she tried to pull away, but he wouldn't let her. He was going to claim her no matter what. He then placed himself fully inside her causing Sakura to gasp in pain in his mouth. Tears began to spill from her eyes. Sasuke kissed the tears that were streaming from her eyes.

"You okay?" He asked.

Sakura closed her eyes and then she nodded. "Yeah."

**Sometime passed**

Sakura woke up to find the bed empty. She set up as tears stung her eyes. Tears began to fall from her eyes. She had given herself to Sasuke when she knew he didn't want her. This wasn't how she planned to lose her virginity. She wanted it to be Naruto. It was the only thing she could have given him for always being at her side, but now it was too late. She felt dirty inside, like a whore. She fell for temptation and this was the punishment she got. She was no longer a virgin.

"I'm sorry, Naruto," Sakura whispered as she clung to the covers. "I don't deserve you anymore."

**The Random Field**

**Naruto's POV**

The old man named Genji led the gang to a wide field. He pointed where he found the pink strand of hair. He said there were a few more strands, one which he kept, because he thought it was so rare and beautiful. Naruto had to agree pink hair was rare and beautiful. He continued to stare at the road that lay between these fields. He was glad he had finally gotten a clue to Sakura's where about.

**"Don't worry, Sakura," Naruto said. "I'm coming for you."**

**_-To be continued_**

_**Sakura has just given herself to Sasuke, but Naruto doesn't know. How will he take it when he finds out?**_

_I would love to blame this chapter on my dog, but anyways I'm glad it's out of my shoulders. Please don't get me into trouble for writing this chapter. Anyway, **His and his alone** only has about two to three chapters left, but the story isn't over yet. I hope you guys enjoyed this story and thank you so much for giving the time to read this. Especially those who gave me a review. I love you guys._

_-to be continued_


End file.
